Hikari Yamada
Hikari Yamada(山田ひかり,Yamada Hikari) is a Jonin-Level Kunoichi and the mother of Natsumi Yamada,Akane Yamada and Yukiko Yamada. She belongs to the Senju Clan. Background During her younger years,Hikari was an orphan of the Senju Clan,she din't know who are her parents. She was practically belongs to the Senju Clan due to her kekkei genkai,Wood Release. At the age of 9,she attended the academy,everyone treat her nicely and she is friends with Kushina Uzumaki. She always adviced Kushina to ignore those people who teased and bullied her because they are only jealous and Kushina agrees with Hikari's advice. During her Chunin exams,her opponent was Eiji Yamada,her future husband.She easily beats Eiji using one chop only and thus,Eiji always keep talking to her and this makes them bond and later,expressed their love interest to each other. When she became a Jonin at the age of 19,she got married to Eiji earlier. During the Third Shinobi World War,she joined with the Allied Shinobi Forces and fight every opponents using her Blossom Katana. At the age of 24,she gave birth to her eldest daughter,Natsumi Yamada and then at the age of 27 and 28, she gave birth to Akane Yamada and Yukiko Yamada. Though,her youngest child was premature because Hikari always overused her ninjutsu and this is the caused of her death. When she was 28,before she died,her father-in-law tell her that she failed on bearing a male child and called Yukiko,weak for the first time and this enraged Hikari before her final moments. Appearance Hikari was born with "graceful beauty" that she inherited from the female members of the Senju Clan. She has straight black hair and violet eyes. Her young attire is consists of a white jacket with a red top underneath it,black shorts with fishnets covering her knees and a pair of boots. Her Third Shinobi World War Outfit is consists of a white kimono with red obi and a pair of geta. She din't wear a standard shinobi uniform and a flak jacket. Personality Hikari is a kind-loving,fair-minded,courageous and an optimistic woman. She loves her family dearly and shows a great respect to them and she turns furious when someone calls her daughters,husband or the clan "weak". During the Third Shinobi World War,she only developed a calm-demeanor and a calm expression to those she battles. When she dies,she became angry for the first time,when her father-in-law called her youngest daughter "weak". As a young child,she is bubbly and a talkative person. Abilities Nature Transformation Hikari is shown to be a mastered-user of Water Release and Wood Release. The Wood Release techniques was inherited from her main clan,Senju Clan. When she's out of chakra,she doesn't used Taijutsu,she used her Blossom Katana at every battle. She was revealed to be Swordswoman and currently owns 100 swords and The Blossom Katana is the only known sword. Background Information *"Hikari" means "radiance" *Hikari's favorite word is "Desire"(願望,Ganbō) *Hikari's favorite hobby is drinking teas and cleaning her swords. *Hikari's favorite food is Sushi with Wasabi and she likes everything that is spicy. *Hikari has completed 106 Missions in a total of:81 A-Rank,8 B-rank, 3 C-ranks,7 D-Ranks,6 E-Rank,1 S-Rank Category:Female